


Pepper

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [16]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders can't stop bringing in stray kittens, Danny learns to adapt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper

Anders was upset. He would have wanted to keep all the kittens to himself but Danny had - with uncharacteristic force - put his foot down and decreed that eight of the kittens had to go, Anders would be allowed to keep one.

He vetted the families himself, making sure with each one that they had older cats and knew how to look after kittens. And then there was only one, he had decided to name it Pepper. But Pepper was missing, he had turned the entire house upside down in his search - to no avail! He was starting to fret. What if the little one had slid out the door and got run over by a passing horse? Or worse, eaten by a neighbour’s dog? He would never forgive himself if something had happened.

Then he heard a tiny sound, almost on the edge of hearing. He paused and listened. Mew. He heard it again, it sounded like it was coming from somewhere on the floor…he knelt down and looked for the source of the noise.

There.

The little kitten was curled up in a ball on the floor under the work bench. It must have crawled there sometime in the afternoon but now that evening had set in and the workshop was dark, it was afraid to come out.

“Awww...Pepper! You scared me, you did. Oh, come here little one, how long have you been stuck under there you poor little thing...ohh you are cold too!”

It was true, Pepper shivered in his grasp, he called the tiniest fraction of heat to his hand and ran it over the quivering form on his palm.

“There, there, now you should be a little warmer. Let’s get you into the house shall we? I’ll get Lightning to keep you warm while I fetch you something to eat, how about that little one?”

A contented purr was his only answer, Anders smiled and carried Pepper upstairs.

Indeed, Lightning was more than happy with his young charge, Danny had already fed the other cats and there was more than enough left over to feed one more hungry kitten.

Pepper took to following Anders around the house and would mewl pitifully if left behind for even a moment. Anders started taking Pepper with him to the workshop and eventually to the shop itself. That summer their business was better than ever before, all thanks to Pepper.


End file.
